the collision of fates
by XxKawaii-kunxX
Summary: my first story! please r and r there's some yaoi don't like don't read WIP
1. Chapter 1

(A/N this is my first story! I love fire emblem heroes so I've started to play the rest of the series with my brother who helps me with the strategy and i really wanted to write a story so here you go? My bro also helped with the title too Please r and r)

 _chapter 1: no homo?_

the robins and the corrins were being all main charactery because the corrins had decided to visit the world of awakening through the portal thing (don't flame me its in the game)

mcorrin said to mrobin "I would fuck me while looking at fcorrin

"I would fuck you too" (ha gayyyy) said mrobin because he was gAy

mcorrin was confuse but mrobin lied and said "the female you of course because I'm not gay" but he WAS gay he was really gay

chrom walked by and saw mrobin and waved to him and said "i'll see you at dinner tonight" and mrobin was panicking and trying to get chrom to leave because he thought mcorrin was homophobic (dun dun Dun!) but chrom just wasn't getting it

(Mrobin should be more like fredrick because fredrick isnt afraid to say hes gay)

obviously mrobin wouldn't be able to get his fiance chrom to leave so he'd have to get mcorrin to leave there's something cool you have to see north of here and you're visiting go see it" (mrobin why you lying) so mcorrin went

he went to a forest the forest was foggy and suspicious looking (oh no)

"hey over here this forest nice :D" yelled someone and mcorrin went in the voices direction even though he couldn't see where he was going in the fog

finally there was something other than trees to look at and he read the sign:

The doc is in 10 cents advice

so mcorrin started ranting about how shitty his life was and how everyone on his team is stupid and the stranger asked so why didn't you kill yourself?

"I'd go to hell if I did"

(See mcorrin was really religiois that's why mrobin thought he'd be a homophone)

"Oh i can kill you instead if you want" said the stranger then he crossed out what was on the sign and replaced it with:

Henrys killing co

"Thats assisted suicide" said mcorrin

Oooh right said henry then he laughed a lot


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: donnel?_

Meanwhile~

"why did you act so weird sweetheart" asked chrom and mrobin sighed and told him about mcorrin being a homophobe and chrom said "who cares

"who cares" yelled mrobin i care i don't wanna be judged" poor mrobin)

frobin ran up to them and said "lucina and donnel are coming and youre not gonna like what they have to say" and mrobin was afraid that they were homophobes

wait said chrom "how can I have a kid from the future if I'm gay"

donnel (I like to call him donnel trump get it) and lucina came in and interrupted them luicina was wearing a sexy bunny costume and donnel was perv

"fathah do ya like mah egg" asked lucina

"lucina wtf" adked chrom

"well fuck me gentleh with ah chainsah like youre cuttin ah biscuit" said luicina

donnel smile creepily

donnel had brainwashed luicinda to be southern and perverty like him

"shes mahn now"

frobin yelled "chrom use fatherly instinct"

chrom stabbed donnel and he died (i hate him anyway why did they vote for him)

"it's super effective" said mrobin

lucina talked normallt now since donnel was dead "dad did you forget the spring festival"

mrobin screeched like a pterodactyl "lucina the spring festival is bullshit and whos your mum"

Luicina skipped away to take off her sexy bunny costume (good that donnel is dead or she would get sexed)


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3: much homo_

"Wait" said chrom "the spring festival is real you must've forgot it like you forgot everything before you woke up in a plane"

"what" sAid mrobin

"I knew it" said Lucina

"but seriously who's your mom" lucinda didnt answer (whats the secret?)

chrom put on a bunny costume since he remembered the day and it was sexy so mrobin got a nosebled :)

"are you hurt" asked chrome (aw he cares so much xoxo) "no said rmobin but chrom took mrobin to see lissa anyway because she was a healer

"well eiither his nose is dry" said lisss "or theres a problem only you can solve chrom"

"what" said chrom "youll have to figure it out yourself" said lissa

'I want you I want you' mrobin wanted to say even though he had to go to the healer the only thing that was hurting was his throbbing dick

chrom was clueless (he alwayd is)

Meanwhile~

"hey frobin" said fcorrin "what do you think of mrobin"

"well he's me corrin you know that" "well my m version is really different he likes to use his sword more than his dragonstone"

"Did someone say dragonstone" said nowi who wore sexy clothes even though she looked like ten (if you like her your pedo) "i have a dragon friend!" Then she dragged fcorrin away and frobin was alone

Meanwhile~

henry and mcorrin were walking back to camp

"so what do you think of the homos" said henry

"Idk my religion says their bad but idk.."

"well if you want I can help you decide :D" said henry mcorrin had a question mark face like :?

Then henry kissed mcorrin?! he tasted good harry thought (OMG)

(A/N I hope you like my story theres a big twist comming up!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N sorry for not spellchecking I try to write a chapter every day its hard)

 _chapter 4: yandere senpai_

mcorrin was too shocked to react to the kiss when henry pulled away from mcorrin he asked if mcorrin had made a decision since "you understand us now, right?" (he means the gays)

mcorrin nooded yes still unable to speak from shock and henry confessed

"when I saw u I fell in love with you and i wont let anyone or anything take you away from me nyahaha

mcorrin said "what"

"if anyone tries to take you from me they will die nyahaha~ and if you don't love me I will hex so you do :D"

(henry is yandere)

"well you won't have to do that" said mcorrin "i.. return your feels

"I love you so much 3" said henry and mcorrin couldn't bring himself to say I love you to to a guy even though he did love too

Meanwhile~

"did the bleeding stop said chrom are you okay"

"Y-yah" said mrobin he was sweating

"well you should stay in the medical tent for tonight I will see yo later"

"n-no stay." Said mrobin

so chrom did it was quiet fir a while they stared at each other

"..you know i love you right?" said mrobin (theyre so cute)

"yes and I love you too now you should gt rest"

"c-can you sleep here too, chrom senpai," (chrom was a lilolder than mrobin but they were legal NOT LIKE NOWI)

so they slept in the same bed (but they didn't do the dirty)

2 weeks befoee~

a japanese girl named Kawaii looked in the mirror kawaii was 4'9" she had short pink hair and big breasts she wore a sailor uniform but with a really short skirt and boots (this is my oc don't steel)

kawaii loved fire emblem kawaii was excited when fire emblem heroes came out

kawaii started to play and when it asked for Kawaiis name she put her name

but then her phone glitched and the app crashef and it had a notification from heroes saying "come here kawaiil" then the screen lit up and she was sucked into the game!

"this is the summoner" said anna and she took kawaii to see prince alfonse and princess sharenna


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter 5: cute attack!_

henry and mcorrin walked back to camp it was early in the morning they had talked to each other all night

frobin and lisa were awake

"hi" said lissa

"you were gone for a long time corrin and im glad you're back from the forest henry" said frobin

"i found a great thing in that forest" said henry sounding loveydovey henry leaned on mcorrin and mcorrin blushed

"oh congratulations" said lissa she smiled she had thought that henry needed someone to love for a long time she knew that mcorrin would be able to help him

"what's that" said frobin started someone in a white cloack was approaching

"i recognize that person" said lissa "that's the tactiation from askar"

"oh no" said frobin

chrom and mrobin were woken up suddenly being shook

"we are being attacked" said frobin

mrobin and chrom ran outside the tent and saw kawaii there

"it's that summoner girl that fought us before and set us free from the contract" said chrom "she also fought us right here in the same place"

"why is that tacticianer back? shes even better than I am I'm worrie" said mrobin

"you can't fight now" chrom said youre hurt robin"

"I'm not hurt" said mrobin (it's true but chrom loves him too much to risk it)

"you know he won't let u lead this battle I can do it since i am you you can trust me" said frobin

"ok" said mrobin (but he wanted too go)

kawaii was a good tactitianor and they lost last time so they were afraid

everyone in the world of awakening was ready to fight ifasked. suddenly mcorrin dissappeared

"What" said everyone henry was gasp :O (so am I)

but when kawaii shot the hero gun mcorrin was summoned out of it so he wasn't dead good

the same happened to henry (they're on my team too thats why i started shipping them)

"you wouldn't make him fight against his own" said frobin

"i don't care" said henry "I would have fought with corrin anyway"

mrobin was shocked because henry was usually loyal to him

the other two on team kawaii were alphonse and takumi

frobin lissa nowi and chrom were on awakening team

"lets fight nohrian scum" said takumi

"what is no" said nowi

they fought and team kawaii won (because kawaii is badassy)

"why... did you fight us" siad injured frobin

"I needed to win on hard for an orb" said kawaii "ill be back for lunatic mode"

"why do you need orbs"

"to summon heroes"

"why do you need that"

"because evil people are trying to take you over"

alphonse added "my boyfriend is in trouble" (you'll find out who later) i have to go

Then kawaii left mysterious as she came and so did takumi and alphonsee she didn't even bother healing the awakening heroes

lissa healed frobin nowi and chrom but was still hurt herself

"What do we do" said mrobin "the ons that heals the hurt is hurt"

"we must go find kawaii summoner since she can heal heroes after battles" said mcorrin even though he'd hurt lissa himself (hippocrit!)

"But she scary" said nowi

They thought some moe but thought of nothing

suddenly kawaii was back can I have more exp"

mrobin ran to her and tried to fight but got really hurt bad worse than lisse could heal

(what will happen?)


End file.
